Random Poems of Chobits
by Ace Gang
Summary: ***6***This 6th poem has a different POV, read to see who it is...
1. Hideki is a Human

Ace Gang Member: Ling  
  
A/N - Okay well I had the urge to write something during my Spring Break since everyone went to New York. Grrrr to you guys, but I hope you guys had fun.  
  
Well this poem is for those who like to read Chobits. I'll probably write more of these poems as chapters when I have time, which is very possible.  
  
Now you can read!!!!  
- Hideki is a Human -  
  
He found me  
His name is Hideki  
He doesn't have money  
He named me Chi  
Hideki is a human  
  
Hideki bought Chi books  
Hideki gives Chi certain looks  
Hideki is a human  
  
Hideki teaches me lots of things  
To say, "Have a good day!" in the mornings  
Why does Chi have these feelings?  
Hideki is a human  
  
Hideki looks sad and worried  
Hideki hugs Chi  
I think, "What does Hideki need?"  
Chi wants Hideki to be happy  
Hideki is a human  
  
Chi tries to find a job  
A man offered Chi one  
He wanted Chi to take off Chi's clothes  
Make pose after pose  
And to touch that certain part  
  
That part was for someone  
Someone who will love Chi for Chi  
But that, the man did not see  
He came to me  
And touched that part  
  
Chi woke up  
Chi doesn't remember  
I hear him murmur  
"Chi, are you okay?"  
Hideki is a human  
  
I like Hideki holding Chi  
Chi feels safe with Hideki there  
Chi doesn't want Hideki to leave  
Chi never wants to let go  
Hideki is a human  
  
I touched my left breast  
What's this warm feeling Chi feels?  
It hurts each time Hideki goes  
Hideki is a human  
  
Chi closes Chi's eyes  
Chi sees other Chi  
Other Chi tells me there is somebody  
Somebody who Chi will make happy  
And who makes Chi happy too  
  
Will Chi ever find this person?  
Chi cares for Hideki very much  
What does Hideki feel for me?  
Will he see Chi for Chi?  
Can this feeling go away?  
  
But Chi doesn't know Chi  
Hideki told me Chi's a persocom  
Chi is not human  
  
If Hideki is human  
Chi is not human  
Can Hideki love Chi for Chi?  
Or does Hideki love humans only?  
  
Okay, that was the first poem; if you guys want more poems, please review!!! Even one review will do it; just review or else the sanse of strawberries will curse you! 


	2. Women

Ace Gang Member: Ling  
  
A/N- Awwwwwww, domo arigato gozaimasu to those of you who reviewed the poem.* Teary eyes * I feel so happy to know there are Chobit fans out there reading my poem!!!!  
  
You guys made my day! So here's another poem for you guys. Hope you like it!  
  
And Nanika, please keep your opinions to yourself and I don't think it's right if you keep making reviews like that other Pen Names too. So just stop, it's childish.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Women- (Hideki speaking)  
  
Oh, life is hell  
No money to spend  
A home not like a hotel  
A cramp college to attend  
  
Mrs. Shimizu is hot  
Yumi is appealing  
Why can't I have these girls?  
To kiss and go dating???  
  
After hell from work  
There' s something  
Lying on the trash  
I look and dash  
  
A persocom.  
What is it doing here?  
Hehehe, not to fear  
She's mine all mine!  
Oh what a good time!  
  
Strange, all she says is "Chi"  
Well, I should name her Chi  
Is that on her head a panty?  
  
Chi is learning quickly  
Even working at Chiroru's bakery!  
She's so kind  
But still has a child's mind  
  
Wow, Mrs. Shimizu came over!  
Yumi asked me on a date!  
This is great!  
  
I came home one night  
Chi seemed all right  
But why does she look worried?  
Persocoms shouldn't have feelings  
  
Yet she still smiles at me  
Hugs me strongly  
"She's a persocom"  
I am reminded constantly  
  
Should that matter?  
Oh no she's gone.  
Darn you Plum, go find her!  
Where could she be?  
Chi, please come back to me!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry that was a short one, but that was all I could think of in my little time on the computer. Please review and please don't flame. 


	3. Memories Remaining

Ace Gang Member: Ling  
A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. A lot of things happened and  
school is almost over, so that will give me plenty of time to write soooooo  
thanks to you guys who reviewed!  
And because of your reviews, it made my day happier when it was sad so now  
I have a little inspiration to write more. Here's a sad one if you guys  
have read the fifth volume.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Memories Remaining (Ueda's POV speaking to Tome-his persocom wife)  
  
How I remembered her  
A persocom, a wife  
A memory still within me  
To bear in my life  
  
Tome, how I bought you  
An old but perfect model  
That I didn't mind  
Oh, how that was back in time  
  
I turned you on  
You smiled  
You greeted "Konnichiwa!"  
A happy persocom I saw  
  
We worked together in the bakery  
We walked, talked  
You held my hand  
I held yours back  
I knew you were made for me  
  
One day I had a ring  
Your eyes had gleam  
I nervously showed it to you  
  
Asking you to be a part of my life  
Asking you to let me have you...  
When you said yes  
I knew you loved me too  
  
I bought you a white dress  
Such beauty had its exquisiteness  
We said our vows  
Ending with a kiss and embrace  
  
But one day  
You began to forget things  
Your hard drive was damaged  
You didn't know where you were  
You forgot my name  
And our marriage  
Our lives weren't the same  
  
One rainy day  
We were walking home  
Cars were driving everywhere  
I walked across the street not thinking  
This car was about to hit me  
But you. You pushed me quickly  
Letting it hit you instead  
  
You were on the ground  
As rain still pouring  
Yet, you still had that smile  
Saving my life as if it was worthwhile  
  
Your lips moved  
And you said, "Konnichiwa"  
Making my heart sink  
  
There you were  
On the bed  
A persocom who was dead  
  
They offered to make another one for me  
Identical to you  
But I know it wouldn't be the same  
Because of the memories  
Which still remain  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	4. Comparing

Ace Gang Member: Ling  
A/N: Wow school is over yeah!!! I just came back from Japan. It was a great  
experience. Japan is really filled with the friendliest people in the  
world. So I'm sorry I didn't update in a long time.  
Thank you blu chocobo, IrishFaery, dancingdiva, LB and MorganII for  
reviewing. I really do appreciate you guys reading the weird poems I write.  
I'm so touched!!!!!! Thank you all again, you guys are the best!!! ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
- Comparing -(Yumi)  
  
Persocoms  
Human girls  
What's to compare?  
  
They're attractive  
They're forever young  
While we human girls age  
  
They will always be happy  
No fear, no anger  
It doesn't matter  
When it comes to the owner  
  
Us human girls are emotional  
We show them those emotions  
Out of true desire  
Which most humans don't admire  
  
When it comes to emotions  
Violence, arguments and wars  
Are formed  
What all humans want in existence  
Is happiness and  
A person filled of devotion  
  
All men want the perfect woman  
A woman to kiss  
To embrace, To smile  
Make every minute passing by. worthwhile  
  
The more time between  
Humans and persocoms are spent  
The more humans forget  
Persocoms are persocoms  
  
Is that why most men..  
Choose persocoms rather than real humans?  
  
Because persocoms  
Have made it so simple  
For other humans  
Not to deal with pain?  
  
Because humans' lives are easier  
With no sadness or anger  
That they can't leave  
Their loyal persocoms at unease?  
  
Why are humans  
Very attached to persocoms?  
  
Why did Ueda marry a. persocom?  
What was he thinking?  
Why did he seem attracted to me?  
Why have I fallen in love with him?  
  
How can he feel the same for me...  
When I know he still loves her?  
I know he won't love another...  
  
He will never see me like that.  
After being in love with a persocom  
How can he be in love with me? A human?  
  
How can I be compared to a persocom?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	5. Morning Call!

Ace Gang Member: Ling  
A/N: Konnichiwaaaaa!!! I felt like writing another quick poem.  
  
This one's different because it's actually a little cheerful. Hope you like  
it though. And if you don't, well.... I'm sorry then, hmph V_V;  
  
What was really interesting in Japan was that the Japanese drive in the  
left side instead of the right. On the sidewalks, they would have this long  
and yellow trail for the blind people to walk on. It's really cool because  
there are straight, line bumps which means for them to continue walking.  
For the blind to stop, they stop walking when there are circular bumps. A  
funny interesting fact was that in a village I went to, the toilet seats  
were warm.. It might sound funny but it felt goooooddddddd when you're cold  
in the morning.  
  
If you have anymore questions about Japan, feel free to ask! (-^_^-)  
  
Arigato gozaimashite to MorganII, IrishFaery, LB and dusk for reviewing the  
last chapter. As always, I love you people who read my poems because it  
really gives me a good feeling since I am so bored in the summer. So  
arigato gozaimasu again!  
  
Enjoy!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
- Morning Call (Plum)  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
Wake up master!  
Or else I'm going to sing!  
You'll be late for school  
School is so cool!  
  
Come on master wake up!  
Let's do Plum's workout exercise!  
One! Two! Three!  
Right right, left left  
You too Chi!!  
  
Now give me ten jumping jacks!  
Yes, yes you're doing great master!  
Don't you feel spectacular?  
  
Now brush those pretty teeth  
Put some clothes on  
Eat some breakfast  
For vitamins shouldn't be lacked  
Don't forget your backpack!  
  
Now my master is dressed  
It makes me so impressed  
Time for master to be off  
And all Plum will say  
Is "Have a good day!!!"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Note: Hey, do you guys think that each time I write a chapter, I should  
write a Japanese fact in the beginning? Or about the language? Well it's  
only if you guys are interested in Japan. If you are, write it in your  
reviews. Thanks for putting that idea in my head LB! 


	6. Tracking

Ace Gang Member: Ling  
A/N: Wow, I didn't know that so many people like plum! I'm glad you guys  
liked it. YAY!  
  
Well this poem is evil and different too if you have read the 3rd volume.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
***Japanese fact***  
  
In most restrooms, there are toilets where you have to squat and pee or  
you can stand up and pee. Which ever you like, you choose! Also sometimes  
there is even music playing too! But don't worry, there's always at least  
one western toilet around ;)  
  
***Questions from the following reviewers***  
  
"How were the toilets warm? -IrishFaery"  
  
I don't really know that well but I'm guessing the toilets are warm  
electronically, so far, almost every toilet I've been to have these buttons  
next to it. I don't really know all of their functions, but one function is  
to spray water up your... bum  
  
"Is it true that they sell just about anything in vending machines? -LB"  
  
YES! It is true! They do sell everything from cigarettes to veggie drinks,  
alcohol to energy drinks, green tea to sodas (especially coke and sprite),  
and healthy drinks such as chocolate milk. My friend and I enjoyed lemon  
and apple sodas the most.  
  
Everywhere we go, there were so many vending machines in front of  
buildings, shopping centers, convenient stores and even at rural areas.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
How's that for the first fact? You can also contact Sida about Japanese  
facts too because her and I were both Jr. Ambassadors. Like I said, feel  
free to ask questions in your review too.  
  
And as always...  
  
Arigato gozaimasu to the following reviewers:  
  
dancingdiva, MorganII, Sida, drogan, Steeple333, blingblingbabe, Shorty-  
chan, IrishFaery and LB.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
- Tracking(Dita)  
  
We must find her  
For no other  
Persocom is full of danger  
As this persocom in particular  
  
How long must we wait?  
Day after day  
On the rooftop we laid  
Sleeping as work is delayed  
  
Wait, there's something  
A sense of energy we've seen  
This, we need to redeem  
Stay energy.stay. Damnit!  
  
The energy disappeared  
We were close to have her here  
This persocom, we don't fear  
For when we have her, we'll jeer  
  
What the hell?  
Such stupid bastards  
Trying to locate into the system  
Yearning information about her first  
  
Well.. we won't allow that now will we?  
Zima! Show them not to mess with us!  
YES.YES. HAHAHAHA!  
Look's like we got in the way  
  
Those stupid humans  
They don't know what they got themselves into  
If they ever mess with us  
The humans will be rue  
  
Do they not know?  
She is a dangerous one  
Well. right now we're done  
Come on, Zima let's sleep  
Until there's an arisen sun 


End file.
